Believer of Justice
by EdenDameron
Summary: Mami avait cru qu'elle devrait toujours se battre seule face aux sorcières, jusqu'au jour où cette nouvelle élève entra dans sa vie sans plus jamais en sortir... [prequel pour un quelconque univers alternatif]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : L'anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai aucun droit dessus et je ne gagne pas le moindre centime grâce à cette fanfic, je fais simplement ça pour le plaisir~ !

 **Prologue**

« _Hey ! Réveille-toi, Tomoe Mami !_ »

La jeune fille ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, essoufflée. Elle regarda devant elle, se remémorant soudain tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Le coup de klaxon strident, quasiment infini. Le choc. L'accident.

Sa vue était trouble, et le moindre mouvement lui était terriblement douloureux. Néanmoins, elle chercha des yeux la voix aiguë qui venait de l'appeler. Cette voix était peut-être après tout sa seule chance de survie… Tout ce qu'elle vit fut cependant une étrange créature, qui de loin, ressemblait à un chat blanc. Celui-ci la fixait bizarrement du regard.

– A… _au secours_ … réussit à articuler Mami.

Elle tendit douloureusement le bras vers la créature et vers la sortie, espérant finir par réussir à sortir de cette voiture, mais en vain.

– Je peux t'aider, Mami, lança la voix.

La jeune fille eut la soudaine impression que la voix en question était celle de la créature. Elle devait sans doute être en train de rêver, c'était impossible… Elle poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, tout en essayant de nouveau de sortir de la voiture.

– Pour cela, reprit la voix, il suffit que tu acceptes de passer un contrat avec moi, et de devenir une Puella Magi… En échange, je réaliserai le vœu de ton choix, n'importe lequel…

Les yeux dorés de Mami s'arrondirent. N'importe quel vœu ? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Cependant, dans sa situation actuelle, elle n'avait pas le loisir de réfléchir à tout cela. (Elle tenta encore une fois de bouger, et poussa un long gémissement, tandis qu'elle sentait ses muscles se froisser) Si elle voulait s'en tirer, elle devait accepter au plus vite la proposition, peu importait ce que signifiait exactement d'être une Puella Magi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…

– Sauve-moi… haleta-t-elle. Je t'en prie…

– Ne t'en fais pas, si tel est ton souhait, tu survivras à cet accident, assura la voix. _Maintenant_ …

Une lueur aveuglante se forma autour de la petite créature, obligeant Mami à fermer les yeux. Elle sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur parcourir son corps et guérir ses blessures, comme par magie. Elle ressentit ensuite, le temps d'un instant, une douleur insoutenable au niveau de sa poitrine, qui se dissipa aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le dos, sur la chaussée, et tenait dans ses mains un petit objet jaune. Elle était seule, avec la créature, qu'elle détailla un peu plus. Il esquissait un petit sourire inexpressif, et continuait de fixer Mami de ses yeux rouges perçants.

– Tout va bien, Mami ? s'enquit la créature.

– Huh… Oui, très bien… _Trop bien_ … Mais qui es-tu, et comment peux-tu me parler et savoir qui je suis ?

– Oh, j'oubliais de me présenter ! Je suis Kyubey, et je suis chargé de transformer certaines jeunes filles spéciales en Puella Magi. Tu es l'une d'entre elles, Mami Tomoe, et cela fait un moment que je t'observes.

– Puella Magi… répéta Mami. De quoi s'agit-il, exactement ?

– Pour faire simple, ce sont des jeunes filles qui, chaque jour, combattent des sorcières, qui causent tout le mal et le désespoir dans le monde, expliqua Kyubey. Mais je t'expliquerai tout cela en détail chez toi, si tu veux bien.

Toujours allongée sur le sol, Mami regarda rapidement autour d'elle. De nombreuses voitures de police, de pompiers et autres venaient de faire irruption autour du lieu de l'accident.

– Attends ! lança Mami en voyant que Kyubey s'apprêtait à partir. …Et ma famille, alors ?

– Tes parents n'ont pas survécu à l'accident, répondit Kyubey. Ils étaient déjà morts lorsque je suis arrivé.

Kyubey continua de parler, mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus. Elle se contenta de rester immobile, paralysée, tandis qu'elle commençait à se rendre compte de ce que Kyubey venait de dire. Une voix d'homme surgit alors derrière elle.

– Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Il y a une survivante, les gars !

Mami se mordit les lèvres aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait. _Il y a une survivante_ … Elle était seule.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Mami tapota le haut de son bureau d'un air rêveur. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle avait rencontré Kyubey, et elle avait commencé à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Elle arrivait à jongler entre les cours et les combats face aux sorcières avec un certain génie, et faisait toujours de son mieux, peu importaient les difficultés. Elle était complètement dévouée à sa tâche de Puella Magi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, à présent, c'était de sauver le plus de gens possibles du désespoir des sorcières. Éviter à tout prix que quelqu'un d'autre ne vive le cauchemar de perdre un de ses proches aussi tragiquement.

Rien que ça… Rien que de se dire qu'elle pouvait laisser un peu d'espoir dans ce monde… Ça valait largement le coup de se battre et de risquer sa vie.

De toute manière, Mami était relativement puissante, et étant de nature observatrice, elle ne prenait que très rarement d'énormes risques pendant ses combats. Sa plus grande faiblesse résidait probablement dans son cœur, cependant. Depuis l'accident -auquel elle préférait éviter de penser-, elle était toujours seule. Son combat de Puella Magi ne lui permettait pas de voir des personnes avec qui elle aurait pu devenir amie en dehors des cours, et elle ne croisait que très rarement d'autres Puella. Ou alors, elles ne partageaient pas le même point de vue.

En effet, la plupart des Puella Magi de Mitakihara ne poursuivaient et tuaient que les sorcières, qui laissaient derrière elles une Grief Seed permettant à la Soul Gem des Puella Magi de se purifier. Mami, quand à elle, ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Dans son désir de protéger tout le monde, elle pourchassait également les familiers des sorcières, même s'ils ne laissaient pas de Grief Seed. Elle ne voulait pas laisser des gens mourir, entraînant sans cesse d'autres personnes dans leur chute juste pour pouvoir purifier sa Soul Gem.

Une Puella lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant qu'elle était sans doute trop généreuse, et que d'autres pourraient profiter de cela. Parce que les Puella Magi étaient toutes rivales entre elles. Sur le coup, la jeune fille n'avait pas trop su comment le prendre. Tout aurait été plus simples si ces filles qui se battaient toutes pour la même cause, au final, pouvaient être amies…

Cependant, même Kyubey avait confirmé les dires de l'autre Puella. Mami était effectivement rivale avec toutes les autres Puella Magi, tout cela à cause de ces Grief Seed. Cela ne fit pas changer de point de vue à Mami, quoi qu'il en soit. Elle restait persuadée qu'il était de son devoir de protéger tous les innocents de Mitakihara, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire, aujourd'hui, encore une fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, la cloche de l'école sonna. La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires, secoua ses couettes blondes et se leva, les yeux dans le vague. Elle salua quelques élèves au loin, puis prit un chemin à l'opposée de celui qu'elle prenait généralement pour rentrer chez elle et sortit sa Soul Gem, qui restait le plus clair de la journée à son doigt sous forme de bague. Elle commença aussitôt à chercher la trace de quelconques sorcières ou familiers, tout en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer lorsqu'elle marchait au beau milieu de la foule.

Elle finit par arriver dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart et remarqua que sa Soul Gem étincelait. Quelques instants plus tard, la barrière d'un familier se forma devant elle. La Puella Magi prit une grande inspiration, et la traversa aussitôt qu'elle fut transformée. Elle commença immédiatement à attaquer le familier, qui par chance, ne semblait pas _trop_ puissant. Même si elle n'aurait pas eu l'audace de dire que le combat serait vite terminé -elle connaissait les risques qu'elle encourrait-, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était capable de gérer celui-ci sans problème. Elle en était capable, après tout.

Un coup de fusil d'un côté, un ruban de l'autre côté… Elle n'allait même pas avoir besoin d'utiliser son _Tiro Finale_ , cette fois. Elle porta un coup de fusil fatal au familier, et quelques secondes plus tard, la barrière se déforma. Mami reprit sa tenue de collégienne, et prit la direction de son appartement.

– Tu vas bien, Mami ? demanda Kyubey lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille rentrer, quelques temps plus tard.

– Très bien, merci, répondit Mami.

– Ta Soul Gem est assez sombre… Je pense que tu devrais essayer de trouver une sorcière le plus vite possible, si tu veux que ta magie se régénère.

– Je ferai de mon mieux pour en trouver une demain… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser ce familier détruire une vie, après tout, non ?

– Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre, Mami. Je m'en suis rendu compte dès que tu as passé ton contrat avec moi. Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres Puella qui seraient prêtes à sacrifier des potentielles Grief Seed juste pour sauver une personne.

– Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

– Non, pas du tout. Mais la Puella avec qui tu avais parlé l'autre jour a probablement raison. Tu devrais faire davantage attention à toi.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Kyubey, je vais bien… Demain, c'est promis, je récupérerai une Grief Seed. Bon, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille repartit au collège en rêvassant. Elle entra dans la salle de classe et attendit tranquillement que le cours ne commence. Son professeur entra quelques temps plus tard, et leur annonça qu'une nouvelle élève allait suivre ses cours dans leur classe pour cette année. Il y eut quelques petites exclamations de surprise. Mami releva la tête, curieuse de voir la nouvelle venue.

Une jeune fille à la peau sombre, avec des yeux violets et des cheveux rouges bouclés entra alors dans la pièce. Elle affichait un grand sourire, et paraissait ravie d'être dans cette classe.

– Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-elle. Je m'appelle Ai Sanako, je viens tout juste d'arriver dans la ville. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance~ !

Ai chercha des yeux une place où s'installer, et s'approcha de Mami. Celle-ci constata que la seule place libre dans la classe était effectivement juste à côté d'elle. La nouvelle s'installa avec un grand sourire. Mami lui rendit son sourire, et le prof commença son cours.

La journée se déroula sans encombres. De nombreuses filles de la classe de Mami voulurent évidemment discuter avec la nouvelle élève, et celle-ci en paraissait ravie. Mami l'enviait un peu. Cette fille pouvait se permettre d'avoir des amies, contrairement à elle…

La Puella Magi soupira, repoussa l'une de ses mèches blondes, et, dès que les cours prirent fin, partit à la recherche d'une sorcière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux à sa Soul Gem : elle était en effet assez sombre, peut-être même trop pour qu'elle ne puisse se permettre d'utiliser son _Tiro Finale_ … Elle allait devoir être très prudente.

Soudain, sa Soul Gem se mit à briller de mille feux. Une sorcière devait se trouver tout près… Comme à son habitude, Mami se transforma, et traversa la barrière. Après avoir battu quelques familiers, elle se retrouva devant la sorcière, qui n'attendit pas pour l'attaquer. Mami lui rendit la pareille. Elle enchaîna les coups de fusil avec brio, comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, peu importait où elle tirait, la sorcière ne semblait pas prendre de dégâts, et esquivait presque toutes les attaques de la Puella.

Cette dernière changea d'angle d'attaque. La sorcière était trop rapide… Elle devait absolument l'immobiliser si elle voulait avoir une chance de la vaincre. Mami fit apparaître ses rubans magiques partout autour de la sorcière.

« _Pourvu que ça marche_ … »

Les rubans emprisonnèrent rapidement la sorcière, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Dans un hurlement grave et assourdissant, elle fit sortir du sol des lianes vertes et épaisses qui tentèrent de se saisir de Mami. La Soul Gem de celle-ci n'avait cependant plus assez d'autonomie pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de riposter pour se défendre. Elle esquiva les lianes une première fois, mais la sorcière ne fut pas découragée, et continua d'attaquer la Puella Magi, plus fort à chaque fois.

La jeune fille se retrouva soudainement prisonnière des liens de la sorcière, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était complètement immobilisée, et n'arrivait même plus à lancer une quelconque attaque…

La sorcière se prépara à lancer un coup qui serait certainement fatal à son adversaire. Mami essaya de se débattre, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait plus que fermer les yeux et attendre le choc. _C'était la fin…_

Il n'y eut pourtant pas de choc. Un hurlement retentit dans la salle, et la sorcière relâcha Mami sans que celle-ci ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une nouvelle Puella Magi était apparue dans la pièce, et Mami se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'elle la reconnaissait. Les yeux brillants, les cheveux roux, la peau mate…

Cette Puella Magi n'était autre que Ai Sanako.

– Désolée d'arriver à l'improviste, j'aurais du me manifester un peu plus tôt… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose quun peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, Tomoe-san ? s'exclama Ai.

– Avec plaisir, répondit Mami avec un petit sourire.

Elle alla alors rejoindre Ai. Très vite, entre les conseils avisés de Mami et la puissance que Ai semblait détenir, les deux filles arrivèrent à maîtriser la sorcière, et au bout de quelques minutes, la barrière se déforma.

– Waouh ! C'était génial ! s'écria Ai. Tu es géniale, Tomoe-san ! Si tu es aussi forte que ça avec une Soul Gem aussi impure, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que c'est à la normale… Au fait, tiens, je te laisse la Grief Seed.

– Quoi ? Sanako-san, c'est grâce à toi qu'on a réussi à battre cette sorcière, sans toi, je serais certainement morte…

– Disons qu'on a fait un travail d'équipe. Parce que sans toi, moi, j'aurais jamais trouvé la faiblesse de cette sorcière. Et puis, tu as bien plus besoin de purifier ta Soul Gem que moi. Allez, vas-y, prends pas cet air gêné !

– Merci, dit Mami en se saisissant de la Soul Gem, un peu gênée malgré tout. …Au fait, comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvée ?

– Ah… Pour tout te dire, je te suivais. J'avais remarqué ta bague pendant le cours, et je me suis tout de suite dit que ce serait bien d'avoir une amie Puella Magi comme moi… D'autant plus que je vois que tu ne cherches pas juste à avoir le maximum de Grief Seed possible… J'aimerai vraiment devenir une Puella aussi cool que toi.

– Tu es nouvelle ? Concernant les Puella Magi, j'entends.

– Ouaip. J'ai passé mon contrat avec Kyubey y'a quelques jours, et cette sorcière est ma première « vraie » adversaire. Je suis contente d'avoir pu la gérer avec quelqu'un de plus expérimenté !

– Oh, tu sais, je ne suis une Puella Magi que depuis un mois, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je suis très expérimentée en la matière…

– Te rabaisse pas comme ça, enfin ! T'as l'air d'être vraiment géniale en combat ! J'aimerai vraiment te voir te battre en pleine puissance… Et aussi… Si ça ne te dérange pas, évidemment… J'aimerai vraiment avoir une Puella Magi comme amie, plutôt que comme rivale. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Tomoe-san ?

Mami ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle accepta la proposition d'Ai.

– C'est d'accord. On se battra ensemble, on s'entraidera… Et on sera amies, quoi qu'il arrive, Sanako-san.

– Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Ai, Tomoe-san.

– Dans ce cas, appelle-moi simplement Mami.

Les deux amies se sourirent, puis, chacune reprit la direction de sa maison respective avec un grand sourire. Sur le chemin du retour, Mami dansait presque sur le trottoir. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle n'était plus seule.

* * *

 _J'en conviens, c'était nul, mais bon, je vais pas m'excuser à chaque chapitre non plus, fallait s'y attendre. /pan/_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dès le lendemain, Mami et Ai devinrent inséparables. Elles passaient toutes leurs récréations ensemble, un peu isolées, afin de mieux discuter de leurs techniques de combat, des meilleures façons de repérer les sorcières et les familiers, et une fois que Ai eut tout emmagasiné, elles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, comme deux vieilles amies. Puis, après les cours, elles affrontaient les sorcières et leurs familiers ensemble. Cela faisait longtemps que Mami ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante.

Au bout d'une semaine qui apparut pour Mami comme étant la plus belle de toute sa vie, Ai avait pour la première fois réussi son attaque spéciale au cours d'un combat face à une sorcière.

– T'as vu ça ? s'exclama Ai. J'ai réussi ! Pour une fois que je me suis pas contentée de balancer des battes au hasard…

– Je savais que tu finirais par y arriver, dit Mami avec un petit sourire. Tu as été incroyable, Ai-chan !

– Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, Mami ! Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait, sans tes conseils ! Merci !

– Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier comme ça, je n'ai fait que te conseiller un peu, mais tu avais déjà cette puissance en toi… Au fait, que dirais-tu de venir goûter chez moi, maintenant qu'on en a fini avec cette sorcière ?

– Ce serait avec plaisir ! J'appelle mes parents et je te suis !

Mami esquissa un petit sourire quasi-maternel, et dès que Ai eut prévenu ses parents qu'elle ne rentrerait sans doute pas avant la nuit, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Mami.

– Bienvenue, accueillit Mami.

– Waouh… C'est magnifique ! Mais, huh… Dis moi, tu vis seule, ici ?

En entendant, la question d'Ai, Mami se mordilla les lèvres pour éviter de se montrer sous un jour faible. Ai remarqua tout de même que sa question l'avait blessée, et s'excusa aussitôt.

– C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, soupira Mami.

Elle entreprit alors de raconter à Ai comment elle était devenue une Puella Magi.

– …Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, en somme. Mais je ne regrette rien. La vie que j'ai maintenant vaut bien mieux que la mort à laquelle j'étais condamnée… Et maintenant que nous sommes amies… Je n'ai plus peur du tout. Et toi, au fait, Ai, comment es-tu devenue une Puella Magi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

– Oh, c'est complètement idiot, en fait… Lorsque Kyubey m'a approchée, eh bien, ma petite sœur se faisait tout le temps harceler par des connards dans son collège. Et j'ai fait le vœu de pouvoir la protéger, de protéger les gens que j'aime… Et j'ai été exaucée.

– Un souhait de protection… Je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu as une si bonne défense.

– Ouais. En tout cas, c'est ce que Kyubey m'a dit. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis prête à me battre autant qu'il le faudra ! J'ai fait le choix de cette vie pour les gens auxquels je tiens soient toujours sains et saufs, et je me battrai pour cela jusqu'au bout ! …Désolée, je pense que j'en fais trop, là.

– Non, pas du tout, assura Mami. Je pense au contraire que c'est un bon état d'esprit… Allons, assieds-toi, je vais nous préparer un peu de thé.

– D'accord ! Tu veux que je t'aide ?

– Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas… Plutôt pêche ou jasmin, pour ton thé ?

– Pêche, définitivement !

Mami acquiesça et commença à faire bouillir l'eau, tout en continuant de discuter avec Ai. Celle-ci, à la demande de Mami, avait commencé à lui parler de sa famille.

– Tu as l'air d'être très proche d'eux, constata Mami au bout d'un moment.

– Ouais, c'est le cas. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'ils t'adoreraient, déclara Ai.

– Tu… Tu penses ? (Elle se rendit compte qu'elle rougissait un peu.)

– Totalement ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui viendra chez moi ! Il faut bien que je te rende la pareille, après tout.

– Ai, ce… Ce n'est pas la peine de t'embêter pour moi, et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'encombrer tes parents…

– Tu plaisantes ? Ils seront ravis de te rencontrer, au contraire ! Depuis le temps qu'ils voudraient que je me fasse des amies, en plus…

– Pourtant, tu m'as l'air d'être très sociable…

– Ben, disons que lorsque je suis arrivée à Mitakihara, je me suis promis de faire des efforts pour être plus sympa… Mais j'ai pas toujours été aussi « décontractée ». Lorsque ma sœur se faisait harceler, au collège, j'étais tout le temps sur la défensive, et assez violente, aussi. Mais puisque tout ça, c'est derrière moi, j'ai décidé de changer de comportement. Ma sœur ne risque plus rien, j'ai largement le pouvoir de la protéger… Et donc, je peux me permettre de me sociabiliser. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes chez moi un de ces jours. Tu ne seras absolument pas un poids pour qui que ce soit, tu sais.

– Dans ce cas, ce sera avec plaisir… Le thé est prêt, j'espère que tu as soif ! Et j'ai aussi quelques gâteaux, si tu veux…

– Envoie ! accepta Ai, ses yeux violets encore plus écarquillés que d'habitude. …Nan, désolée, là j'abuse vraiment de ta patience, Mami.

– Ne t'excuse pas, c'est un plaisir.

Les deux amies se mirent alors à manger tout en sirotant leur thé et continuèrent leur discussion.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent à une rapidité incroyable. Les combats face aux sorcières paraissaient si faciles que Mami commençait à se demander comment elle avait pu se débrouiller sans Ai. En fait, plus le temps passait, plus elle se réjouissait d'avoir rencontré Ai, et plus elle se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre sans la connaître. Leur amitié lui semblait être la meilleure chose lui étant arrivée dans toute son existence. Elle ignorait si son amie ressentait la même chose, mais préférait éviter de se poser la question, se trouvant bien trop égoïste dans des moments pareils.

Il n'en n'était pas moins que Ai s'améliorait de jour en jour, et Mami ne doutait pas qu'à ce rythme-là, elle aurait tôt fait de la surpasser. Elle ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de le lui faire remarquer. Ai, cependant, se montrait sous un jour très humble à chaque fois que Mami lui faisait le moindre compliment, persistant à répéter que Mami était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle, et que sans elle, elle serait toujours une Puella Magi inexpérimentée se contentant de foncer droit dans le tas.

– Et puis aujourd'hui, en plus, tu m'as complètement sauvé la vie, fit simplement remarquer Ai. T'es beaucoup plus forte que moi, Mami.

– Tu sais quoi ? songea soudain Mami. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de puissance. Je pense que l'on se « complète », toutes les deux.

– Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Tu dois avoir raison ! Au fait, tu es toujours d'accord pour venir chez moi, hein ?

– Bien sûr… Mais j'espère que tes parents ne se sont pas trop embêtés à préparer quelque chose de luxueux.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je leur ai dit que tu te sentirais mal à l'aise s'ils sortaient le grand jeu dès le premier soir. Et puis, ils sont vraiment enchantés à l'idée de te rencontrer enfin ! Et Yui aussi. Allez, viens, on y va tout de suite !

Mami prit une grande inspiration, secoua ses boucles blondes et suivit Ai avec un petit rire.

* * *

 _Bon, le chapitre relativement calme et sans inspiration, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ai guida Mami jusque chez elle, une petite maison bordée de fleurs, un peu à l'écart de la ville et proche de la campagne.

– Bon, voilà. C'est pas grand-chose… Mais c'est chez moi.

– C'est adorable, Ai, répondit Mami, émerveillée. Ça doit être génial de vivre ici…

– Allez, entre vite !

Ai ouvrit la porte de sa maison et laissa Mami entrer. Une fois que son amie fut rentrée, la rousse annonça à ses parents qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, et que Mami était avec elle. Celle-ci regarda l'intérieur de la maison. La décoration était simple, voire un peu rustique, mais très accueillant.

– Ah, Ai, tu es là ! s'exclama une femme qui devait être la mère d'Ai, et qui disposait des mêmes cheveux rouges et des tâches de rousseur de sa fille. Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance, Tomoe-san. Ai nous a tellement parlé de toi…

Mami eut un petit sourire gêné et sentit ses joues se teinter de rose. Ai était également dans une situation de gêne, et lança à sa mère un petit « T'étais censée ne pas le répéter ! », ce à quoi sa mère répondit par un petit rire.

– Ai, ma chérie, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Je peux vous aider ? proposa Mami.

– Te prends pas la tête, Mami, enfin… commença Ai.

– C'est vrai, renchérit sa mère, après tout, tu es notre invitée, tu n'as pas à t'embêter avec ça.

– Ça ne m'embête pas, au contraire, assura Mami. Je préfère largement aider un peu plutôt que de me tourner les pouces.

– Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, ce n'est jamais de refus, tu sais.

En quelques minutes, la table était prête, et Mami put rencontrer le père d'Ai et Yui, sa petite sœur, une enfant de douze ans à qui Mami aurait donné trois ans de moins sans soucis, enjouée et innocente, dans tous les sens du terme. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à Ai, à la différence que ses cheveux étaient plus courts et lisses, et que ses yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux de sa mère.

– Mami ! Après qu'on ait mangé, tu viendras jouer avec Ai et moi ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa mère venait de lui servir une part de tarte à la pêche.

– Bien sûr, répondit Mami en souriant.

– Je suis vraiment content que notre fille ait rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, Mami, déclara le père d'Ai. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas semblé aussi _heureuse_ , et je sais de quoi je parle. Sans compter que vous êtes une élève modèle, toujours prête à aider et très bien élevée, ce qui ne pourrait qu'aider Ai, honnêtement…

– Papa, arrête, tu me gènes… bafouilla Ai.

– Et pourtant c'est vrai, et tu le sais très bien, ma fille.

– Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir plus à t'offrir, s'excusa soudain la mère des filles. Ai m'a prise un peu au dépourvu, d'autant plus qu'elle m'avait dit que tu te sentirais mal si je me donnais trop de mal, alors je me suis dit qu'une tarte à la pêche devrait aller…

– Je t'arrête avant que tu ne dises que c'est le seul truc que j'aime, supplia Ai. C'est juste que j'aime ça plus que tout au monde…

– Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis très longtemps, avoua Mami. C'est mon dessert préféré, à moi aussi.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne cessait de lancer des petits coups d'œil à Ai.

Après le goûter, Yui entraîna Mami et Ai dans sa chambre, dans laquelle les trois filles passèrent leur temps à rire, à jouer et à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis, au bout de quelques heures qui passèrent bien trop vite aux yeux de Mami, la nuit tomba, et la Puella Magi prit congé des Sanako pour rentrer chez elle.

– Attends ! cria Ai. Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi !

– Tu es sérieuse ?

– Bien sûr que oui, et j'insiste. Allez, on y va !

Mami se rendit alors compte que Ai courait si vite que, dans son entrain, elle l'avait déjà dépassée. La blonde fit quelques mètres au pas de course afin de la rattraper, puis les deux amies se remirent à marcher normalement, traversant les rues sombres de Mitakihara, illuminées uniquement par les réverbères et la lueur des étoiles et de la lune.

– Ta famille est vraiment géniale, dit soudain Mami. Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire, lorsque tu m'avais dit que tu voulais les protéger coûte que coûte.

– Ouais, je pense que c'est le genre de famille que plein de gens voudraient avoir… (Elle s'interrompit.) Oh, je suis désolée, je…

– Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. D'autant que ça fait longtemps que j'ai décidé de tourner la page, et d'arrêter de me morfondre. De me consacrer complètement à mon statut de Puella Magi. Mais toi, je pense que tu devrais continuer de mener une vie comme tu la mènes en ce moment. Bats-toi comme tu le peux, mais ne néglige jamais tes parents et ta sœur. C'est pour eux que tu as fait ton vœu, ne l'oublie pas.

– C'est promis. Mais alors, toi, tu dois me promettre une chose en retour : si moi, je ne dois pas négliger ma famille, toi, ne néglige pas ta propre vie. Parce que t'as fait ton vœu pour ça, après tout ! Et que j'aurais pas envie de perdre la première vraie amie que je me suis faite.

– C'est réciproque. Et tant que ça sera comme ça, nous continuerons de nous battre toutes les deux, c'est d'accord ?

– Et jusqu'au bout !

Ai s'apprêta à lever la main au ciel, mais s'arrêta en plein geste, les yeux rivés sur sa Soul Gem.

– Moi aussi, j'ai vu, dit Mami. Une sorcière est dans le coin… On y va ?

– Mes parents vont me tuer… Mais bien sûr que oui, on y va !

Par chance, le combat fut rapidement terminé. Debout, sur le haut d'un entrepôt, Ai et Mami observèrent les gens ayant été contaminés par la sorcière se réveiller peu à peu, se demandant où ils étaient et ce qu'il s'était passé. Mami rayonnait de joie.

– On est vraiment les meilleures ! s'exclama Ai en reprenant le chemin de l'appartement de Mami. Si on continue dans cette voie, rien ne pourra nous arrêter ! Et on continuera d'apporter l'espoir… D'abord, seulement dans la ville, puis ensuite, dans le monde entier !

– Le monde entier ? Huh, Ai, je crois que tu t'emportes un petit peu… Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Et puis, c'est une bonne chose d'être déterminée comme cela… Je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant, Nous avons assez traîné, et tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter.

– D'accord, d'accord… Dis bonjour à Kyubey de ma part, je l'ai pas vu de la journée !

– Ce sera fait, promis. Passe une bonne nuit, Ai !

– Toi aussi ! Et à demain !

« _À_ _demain_ », répéta Mami à voix basse, tandis qu'elle passait la porte de sa maison.

* * *

 _Promis, la prochaine fois, j'essaierai de faire mieux, désolée. ; - ;_


End file.
